In recent years, thin, lightweight, and low-power-consumption display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, have been used in various applications. Many of these devices have a display size conformable to VGA (Video Graphic Array) standard or larger. Under such circumstances, a common object of these display devices is to reduce electric power consumption.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for driving a display device which achieves power saving by providing a suspension period during which no scanning signal lines are scanned. The suspension period is a non-scanning period, which is longer than a scanning period that is taken to scan a screen once.
There is also known a technique of, in the display device, repairing a disconnection in a data signal line run from a signal line drive circuit, with use of spare wires and a repair amplifier. FIG. 13 illustrates an example of the technique.
A display device 100 illustrated in FIG. 13 includes a signal line drive circuit 103 which includes a source amplifier circuit 102 connected with a plurality of data signal lines 101.
The display device 100 further includes, in an area outside its display area, two spare wires 104 and 105 each of which intersects the data signal lines 101. The spare wire 104 is provided on a signal line drive circuit 103 side of the display area of the display device 100. The spare wire 105 is provided on a side opposite to the signal line drive circuit 103 side of the display area of the display device 100.
The display device 100 further includes a repair amplifier circuit 106, which is provided in the signal line drive circuit 103. The repair amplifier circuit 106 has an input terminal connected to the spare wire 104 and an output terminal connected to the spare wire 105.
Note that the display device 100 includes two sets each consisting of the data signal lines 101, the source amplifier circuit 102, the signal line drive circuit 103, the spare wire 104, the spare wire 105, and the repair amplifier circuit 106.
FIG. 14 shows how the display device 100 repairs a disconnection in a data signal line 101. Note that, in the following description, the data signal line 101 having the disconnection is referred to as a data signal line 101a. 
The data signal line 101a is connected with the spare wire 104 and the spare wire 105 such that a disconnection 107 in the data signal line 101a lies between a position where the spare wire 104 is connected to the data signal line 101a and a position where the spare wire 105 is connected to the data signal line 101a. Specifically, the spare wire 104 is connected to the data signal line 101a at a connection point 108 in a portion of the data signal line 101a which portion is closer to the signal line drive circuit 103 than the disconnection 107 is. On the other hand, the spare wire 105 is connected to the data signal line 101a at a connection point 109 in a portion of the data signal line 101a which portion is farther away from the signal line drive circuit 103 than the disconnection 107 is.
The source amplifier circuit 102 supplies, to the plurality of data signal lines 101, data signals for a display carried out in the display device 100.
Note, here, that a data signal supplied to the data signal line 101a is also supplied to the repair amplifier circuit 106 via the spare wire 104 connected to the data signal line 101a. The data signal supplied to the repair amplifier circuit 106 is amplified by the repair amplifier circuit 106 and supplied to the data signal line 101a via the spare wire 105 connected to the data signal line 101a. 
The portion of the data signal line 101a, which portion is closer to the signal line drive circuit 103 than the disconnection 107 is, receives the data signal from the source amplifier circuit 102. On the other hand, the portion of the data signal line 101a, which portion is farther away from the signal line drive circuit 103 than the disconnection 107 is, receives a signal from the repair amplifier circuit 106.
In the display device 100 configured like above, the data signal line 101a, which has the disconnection, receives signals from the source amplifier circuit 102 at its opposite ends between which there is the disconnection 107. This makes it possible to repair the disconnection.
FIG. 15 illustrates a specific example of an arrangement of the display device 100 which includes the spare wire 104, the spare wire 105, and the repair amplifier circuit 106.
Each set consisting of the spare wires 104 and 105 and the repair amplifier circuit 106 is capable of repairing a disconnection in one (1) data signal line 101a. Therefore, in order to repair disconnections in a plurality of data signal lines 101a, the display device 100 in practice includes two or more sets each consisting of the spare wires 104 and 105 and the repair amplifier circuit 106.